bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Famiglia
The Simon Famiglia is a Mafia Family that has seen very hard times over a period of many years. Originally founded by Cozart Simon, a good friend of Vongola Primo - Founder of the Vongola Famiglia - They have currently been left with only seven young, orphaned members in their ranks. Information Founder: Cozart Simon Current Boss: Simon Secondo, Kozato-Cozart Enma Current Members: Suzuki Adelheid (Darkhaired girl, right of center), Koyo Aoba (Glasses, left of center), Rauji Ooyama (Bulky, scar on cheek, second row center), Kaoru Mizuno (Regeant, tallest, far back), P. Shitt (Sunglasses, strange hair, second row right), Katou Julie (Fedora, goatee, second row left). Power Level: ??? History As explained by young Boss Enma, after Cozart Simon's untimely death, the Simon Famiglia promptly began to fall apart. Vongola Primo attempted to help, but it would take more than one lifetime to cease the decay of his friend's Family. Vongola Secondo made attempts, but was distracted by wars with other Families - He would die before anything could truly help the Simon Famiglia. Following this, the Simon Famiglia was forgotten for years - Until Vongola Ottavo, a woman named Daniela, discovered these ailing, long-lost allies of the Vongola Famiglia. To her distress, the Simon Famiglia's dwindling numbers were fragmented between a number of small villages on a few planets. She and her Guardians attempted to help, but lower-ranked Vongola did not understand the meaning of helping allies simply on the grounds of friendship - As the Simon Famiglia's once-great powers had all but disappeared - And the shrinking Family was yet again in truly dire straits. Eventually, Vongola Nono - Daniela's son Timoteo - Took up the effort of assisting the Simon Famiglia. However, he discovered that the Vongola Famiglia's steadily disappearing allies were, for a long time, heavily persecuted for a mysterious power of theirs. Thus, he secretly gave them his best wishes, and prayed in earnest that obscurity would protect him. Sadly, this was not to be. Not too long ago - As Timoteo's grandson was being prepared to assume the role of Vongola Decimo - It was discovered that his worst fears had come to pass: After many years, the Simon Famiglia had finally been almost wiped out, and only seven orphans were left. These children somehow together escaped the demise of their blood families, and went into hiding. At this time, not even Vongola Nono is truly sure of their location, and the rising generation of the Vongola Famiglia has not been told of them. Those seven orphans who escaped death - By some manner completely unknown - Are the group that has appeared recently in the game, trying to help the Shroom, Moss, Yuuka, Namah, Vi, and Zev of the Shattered Mirror Universe. Rings Of a different sort of design than rings seen so far, the Simon Rings are those used by each of the Simon Famiglia members. The six Guardian Rings are smooth and of six different metallic colors, with rough-cut, mostly flat, squared dark gray gems inset. Meanwhile, the Boss Ring is gold, and has a hexagonal, more complex gem. There are also six rings which were given to a group from the Shattered Mirror Universe - Suzuki has said that they were given to them by Zev Raregroove, but made by the man who taught him his metalworking arts: A mysterious man named Talbot. Flames These rings are similar to those that channel the Dying Will Flames of the Sky, and draw out a similar form of energy from the users. However, these Flames are not the Dying Will Flames of the Sky that are commonly known: The Simon Famiglia uses the "Dying Will Flames of the Earth", apparently powerful enough to challenge the Dying Will Flames of the Sky. These Flames of the Earth have been revealed as a power that has lead to their last young seven users being hunted and persecuted by many other Mafia Families. As said by both Suzuki of the Simon Famiglia and Franz of the Giegue Famiglia, those who chase after the Simon Famiglia generally have two intentions: Wiping the Flames of the Earth out, or using it against their enemies. Further Info Kozato Enma: '''Gold Boss Ring '''Suzuki Adelheid: Silver Ring Rauji Ooyama: Bronze Ring Koyo Aoba: '''Copper Forest Ring '''Kaoru Mizuno: '''Pewter Ring '''P. Shitt: Brass Ring '''Katou Julie: '''Platinum Ring Trivia *As seen when Koyo Aoba healed Shattered Mirror Moss and Enma's growing battle with Spitz, as well as what the Simon Rings would hint, it seems more than possible that the Simon Famiglia use slightly different than normal versions of Dying Will Flames. As of recent events, it has been revealed that, instead of the Dying Will Flames of the Sky, they use the "Dying Will Flames of the Earth". *The Simon Famiglia, in general, seem like very good people - Such as where Suzuki made it a point to avoid needless conflict. Category:Organizations